


Bunny Lukita and his happy tree friends

by chyouchyou07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, bunny luka is my kink, his teammates hug hug hug, luka jumps jumps jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyouchyou07/pseuds/chyouchyou07
Summary: "I wanna be with you." bunny Lukita squeaked softly to his strong tree friends.--Song: Blur- ong ong--





	Bunny Lukita and his happy tree friends

Bunny Lukita and his happy tree friends

Blooper: Bunny Lukita and his sad tree friend

**Author's Note:**

> Luka is so adorable so I made this video.  
> It's blessed to see him surrounded by so many love.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm working on another video about Croatia NT, probably it'll release in few days.


End file.
